Jarred Blackclaw
'Appearance & Personality' * Jewels & Possessions 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 60,000 *Total Spent: None. Too stingy. *Total Left: 60,000 'Possessions' * A sword that belonged to his father called the kira. * A book named "How to master kung-fu". * A metal claw. Just a claw. Nothing else...juuust a claw... * Plain old sunglasses. Try to blind him now! 'Abilities & Spells' 'Light Magic' * Light Beam - A simple beam of light. Requires very low energy to use. * Light Shield = A simple shield of light that blocks all magic, but no physical attacks. * Light Blast - A stronger beam of light. Energy used depends on the power of the blast, strongest it can get will leave the user unable to move for two/five minutes but will only drain half of his energy. * Sword of Light (Level One and Two) - A spell that at level one, makes swords 10% faster and stronger and at level two, makes them 30% faster and stronger. * Light Generate (C-Class) - Enables user to generate light out of their body. Essentially makes the user a lightbulb/glowstick. Can be used to blind enemies in battle. * Rain of Light (B-Class) - Light Beams rain down from the sky. * Light Manipulation (C-Class) - User is able to manipulate, absorb (Not like a dragon slayer. It doesn't increase user's energy) and move light at will. * Twilight's Lament (Needs permission before using) - A black beam of dark light that is 5x as strong as Light Blast but drains all energy of a D/C-Class to use. 'Skills & Talents' 'Skills' * Good Swordsmanship and Decent Hand-to-Hand Combat. * Great Cook - Living with his brother alone taught Jarred something. How to cook. 'Talents' * Investigation - Although Jarred is quite...stupid at times, his "investigation skills" as he calls them are quite great. He can find out how someone is really feeling or can figure out when he is getting pranked very easily. 'Backstory' * He doesn't reveal his backstory to anyone. Well...alright, that's a lie. Even though he says he doesn't like to talk about it, he will tell you in depth a few seconds after saying so. His parents, one of his smaller brothers and his bigger sister died when he was only 7 and he has been living only with his brother, Richard ever since. Because of this, he never learned to properly read. 'Relationships' 'Romantic Relationships' *Natsumi Tanaka - Current girlfriend. He fell for her at their very first encounter, slowly leading up to a full on relationship. He...gets her mad to say the least, but hopes she still loves him. 'Friends' * Jarred counts most people in the guild as a friend. '"Best" Friends' * Tiiron Sunyal - Likes to talk to and fight with, he saw them at an equal magic level, until Tiiron recently got promoted to C-Class. * Seth Geist - Jarred finds that he can explain all his troubles to Seth, and he will listen and help. 'People that he highly dislikes' * Suou Huang - Jarred wishes to destroy him internally one day, he knows the demon inside him and tries to tell his 'girlfriend', Serena, but obviously she doesn't listen. '"Rivals"' * Tiiron Sunyal (Once Again.) * Conrad Jäger '"Family"' * Caasi Davar - Jarred sees her as a bigger sister, even though she is 5 years younger than him. She is helping him learn to read. A joke gone too far led to them kissing, but that moment didn't really change anything between them. 'Confusing Cases' * Ketsueki Takayanagi - Jarred used to possess an incredible amount of hate for her, until one day, out of nowhere an apology came out of his mouth! He said that he had grown up now, and she accepted his apology. Jarred will make/makes sure to act as 'grown up' as he can while around Ketsueki. Category:D-Class